This standard carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced at Le Pradet, France by my crossing of two plants, hereinafter identified, selected from a field of various carnation varieties maintained at the nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from those produced by the said crossing because of the very unusual flower coloration on a plant having abundant foliage and favorable growth characteristics. This carnation has been asexually reproduced at our nursery in San Remo, Italy. Lonbira (U.S. Pat. No. 5,513) is the most similar commercially available cultivar. Solar differs from Lonbira in its bigger flowers, its more serrated petal and its thicker stem. Under my direction, propagation was done by means of cuttings. The initial success of the propagation was coninued through several successive generations which proved that the new variety retained all of the distinguished characteristics and that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.